Jack Bryd Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Jack Bryd portayed several walkers, most noteabley the church walker killed by Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' In season 1 episode 4, I was the zombie chasing Glenn after he picks up the guns (and then hat) behind the tank. In season 2 episode 1, I am killed by 'Shane in the church scene. I was one of four Zombies who climbed the tank in Season 1 episode 1 (episodes 1 and 4 of season 1 were shot at the same time in downtown Atlanta over a two day period). '''Did you create your characters names or backstorys? No. I was just an extra who got lucky and was chosen to be a featured zombie. How did you get the role? I answered a facebock request from an extras casting company. I was then sent to zombie school and chosen for the "tank" shoot. While standing in the wardrobe line at four in the morning the head of make up told me to go to the make up trailer and the rest is history. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show prior to getting a role in the show? I was in the first episode and I have not read the graphic novels. Who are you favorite characters? Norman Reedus and Jon Bernthal because they were in the church scene with me. ' What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero?' He's the best. He taught zombie school and he was the one who told me to go to the make up trailer that first day of the tank shoot. He's the one who made me up for the scene with Glenn. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Very loose until the director yells action. The show works because the actors are really good, serious and dedicated. Jon Bernthal was the most intense actor I've seen. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? We climbed the tank 10 or 12 times attacking Andrew Lincoln.After about the third take he told the director that we were "'coming on him a bit fast'' in his English accent. Most of us did not know he is British.'' What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' The whole thing was like being at Disney Land. It was the thrill of a lifetime and I don't think anything will ever top being on the set of the Walking Dead. Got to go.If you have more questions just leave them and I'll get back to you. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have not worked in about 6 months. Nothing excites me now but if I get that call to work The Walking Dead I will be there in a flash. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You're welcome. Category:Interviews